


Oh how my trip went from good to crazy in the span of one night

by AnnieRya



Series: Maribat [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is done with small black haired vigilante children coming form nowhere, Good Lila Rossi, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, she just has students that love to run away, still makes room at the dinner table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: When Marinette went on a mission she ends up on Batman's radar, now they want to know why she tried to rob a museum, helped them in a fight. Now Lila has to lie to save her friend's ass, Chole thinks Marinette has a death wish and Adrien is just glad he took time off(he deserves it)---"Marinette’s not here". Caline passed it to Mendeleiev, who snapped at attention."WHAT?" The science teacher shouted.Caline chucked before the realization hit her, “MARINETTE!” She screamed before passing out.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Oh how my trip went from good to crazy in the span of one night

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a while due to school and finally managed to write something without feeling anxious and did my first "trip to Gotham trope' with a few twists.

“Alright everybody try and stay together, I don’t want to lose anyone in this city.” Caline Bustier instructed all of the children, taking out their tickets for the tour.

"Give this to Marinette." She told Chloe.

"Give this to DC." The blonde said, not looking up from her phone.

"Give this to Marinette." Alya said, handing the ticket to Adrien and he turned to hand it to the girl.

"Here you go Marinette." He said, then realized there wasn’t anyone behind him and winced, ‘Crap!” He thought.

"Marinette’s not here." Adrien said, nervously handing Alya back the ticket.

"Marinette's not here?" Alya said, confused.

"DC's not here.” Chloe repeated still on her phone.

"Marinette’s not here". Caline passed it to Mendeleiev, who snapped at attention.

"WHAT?" The science teacher shouted.

Caline chucked before the realization hit her, “MARINETTE!” She screamed before passing out.

Half the class turned to Rossi who raised a fine brow, “As previously stated I haven’t done anything in MONTHS!” She exclaimed clearly irritated at the silent accusation, she couldn’t blame them though

“Now where the hell is Marinette?” She asked, seriously concerned.

\---

“I’m gonna murder you if you keep doing this Marinette.” Lila sneered, surprisingly lacking malice.

The guardian, who was currently using Black Cat miraculous smiled, “Couldn’t if you tried Rossi.” Marinette teased, “Now go over the blueprints again?” She asked her assistant.

Why were these two actively working together you may ask? It all started after Hawkmoth was arrested and Lila got away almost scot-free, almost, for her crimes against the Miraculous Lila was bound to serve the guardian until the Kawami’s feel she has earned her freedom.  
She also got mandatory therapy from the courts.

Even Chloe was surprised Lila only got that.

Marinette hated Lila but even she didn’t want Lila as a servant but the Kawmis refused to lift that punishment and she had to work with her and the two became friends after Lila got over the bitterness of it all.

She forgot she was messing with gods and their ‘champion’ then, now she was surprised Plagg didn’t turn her into dust.

Probably because she gets him cheese.

Back to the matter at hand.

“Robbing a Museum is illegal if you haven’t heard.” Lila reminded her, handing over the prints. “It’s not like the first time where you had Alix as a backup.” She pointed out, not liking the fact the girl was gonna be running around Gotham at night.

“Only technically in this case.” Mari pointed out, “And if someone asks where I am, put your skills to good use.” She said, still not believing she was encouraging Lila to be a lie.

Marinette jumped off the balcony, “Be careful!” Lila shouted, “Could've at least brought some pepper spray.” She mumbled looking at the city of gotham having a very bad feeling.

\---

Breaking into the museum was very easy and security was surprisingly lacking(well for her) in the area she needed to go, Ladynoir took some photos of files she was looking for when she heard a fight, coming from where the girl needed to go next..

Against her better judgement and common sense Ladynoir went towards the sound and found Batman and Nightwing fighting some goons armed with swords, and quickly ducked behind a piller, cursing.

While debating if it were possible(or sane) to get the scroll without drawing attention one of the goons broke the case and took it, thinking quick Ladynoir tripped him with her staff.

“Did anyone ever tell you stealing is wrong.” She taunted, taking the scroll.  
“Great more of Gotham's heroic scum.” The man sneered.

“She is not with us!” Nightwing shouted, glancing at batman, “She’s not right?” He asked Batman.

“Kill them all and take the scroll!” The head henchman ordered.

She wrapped the scroll in her tail and went to work dealing with the men, unbenounced to her one snuck up and grabbed her by the neck.

“Hrrk!” She gasped, and before she could gouge his eyes out, the man was already down thanks to Nightwing who quickly went to help her with the rest of them

“You alright kid?” He asked.

“Fine, I can handle myself pretty well Sir.” She replied, taking out two more goons, “Helps still appreciated.” She smiled, placing a hand on her hip, and not feeling the scroll.

“Merde!” She cursed looking at one of the retreating goons.

“Retreat!”

The goons let out smoke bombs and disappeared, then the ring beeped, “You have got to be kidding me.” She groaned, before paling as Batman walked up to her.

“What are you doing here.” The league demanded.

“Gentlemen, I’d love to stay but I’ve got places to go, people to meet.” She said nervously, using her staff to get as far away from them as possible.

“Hey wait!” Nightwing shouted after her, but she was already through the skylight.

\---

Ladynoir was sprinting along the rooftops, ‘Great Marinette, you mess up the one thing you're here for and get the attention of a leaguer.’ She mentally scolded herself, then the ring beeped again, “No no no!” She cursed and barely made it back to the hotel in time.

As if things ever went her way when she needed them to.

The ring gave out just as she jumped between two buildings, “Ahh!” Plagg screamed, “noitcetorp enu reérC.'' Marinette yelled in panic, a translucent red dome appeared around her and plagg, “etnel etnecseD.” She added, the dome slowly lowered her and Plagg into a fenced-off alley.

“Phew! that was close.” The god of destruction sighed,

Marinette raised a brow, “You can fly.” She panted out, still not used to magic yet and the fight didn’t help.

“Think you can make it back to the hotel?” Plagg asked.

Mari shook her head, “Nope I-I need to sleee-” she muttered before passing out.

Plagg sighed, at least no one would find her here, in the meantime, he’ll stand guard.

**Author's Note:**

> The spells are commands spelt backwards just like a certain magician.
> 
> Créer une protection - Create protection 
> 
> Descente lente - Slow descent


End file.
